'Til Death Do Us Part
'Til Death Do Us Part is the fifteenth episode of the third season and the 46th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary As Violet continues to help Sam with Maya's wedding, Naomi refuses to take part as she works with Addison and Pete to save the life of a 25-week-old premature baby. Meanwhile, Cooper suspects that Charlotte's new boyfriend is abusing pills. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP315AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP315PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP315NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP315CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP315CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP315DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP315SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP315VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP315CorinneDavis.png|Corinne Davis PP315ShriaCole.png|Shira Cole PP315ScottBooker.png|Scott Barker PP315MayaBennett.png|Maya Bennett PP315Dink.png|Fillmore Davis PP315MatthewCole.png|Matthew Cole PP315MarshallHolden.png|Marshall Holden PP315IkeHolden.png|Ike Holden PP315JordanaSampson.png|Jordana Sampson PP315FatherDave.png|Father Dave PP315Paramedic.png|Paramedic Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Rosanna Arquette as Corinne Davis *Sara Rue as Shira Cole *Bruno Campos as Dr. Scott Barker *Geffri Maya as Maya Bennett *Stephen Lunsford as Fillmore Davis Co-Starring *Eric K. George as Matthew *Michael Patrick McGill as Marshall *Joseph Schirle as Ike *Danielle Hoetmer as Jordana *Ellis E. Williams as Father Dave *Cory Tucker as Paramedic *Hart Donoghue as Bartender Medical Notes Shira Cole *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Placental abruption *'Doctors:' **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine practitioner) *'Treatment:' **IVF **Resonance therapy **Acupuncture **Surgery Shira was 25 weeks pregnant and having contractions. Pete was treating her with acupuncture and resonance therapy to stop the contractions. She and her husband had conceived with Naomi's help through IVF. Before Pete could start the acupuncture, Shira had a placental abruption, so they had Addison ride along in the ambulance with them. Shira delivered the baby in the ambulance because Addison was unable to stop it. Once at the hospital, Shira was rushed into surgery while Addison tended to her baby. They were able to fix the problem and Shira was stable after surgery. Ike Holden *'Diagnosis:' **Hernia **Ischemia *'Doctors:' **Scott Barker (pediatric surgeon) **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Ike was examined by Cooper after having a hernia repaired by Dr. Becker. His father was amused that he wasn't making sense, which Cooper attributed to an anesthesia hangover. Cooper later got a call that Ike had to have another surgery because he'd developed ischemia. Before he could operate, Charlotte asked him to declare that he hadn't taken anything that day. Scott Barker *'Diagnosis:' **Drug addiction *'Doctors:' **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Oxycodone **Talk therapy **Rehabilitation Scott said that he had messed up his back playing a video game. He asked Cooper to write him a prescription for some Oxy for the pain. Cooper was suspicious because that's a heavy drug for a video game injury. He later didn't show up to discharge a patient, so Cooper went to him and suggested he talk to Violet. He agreed to do it. Later, when he went to operate on a child, Charlotte confronted him and asked him if he'd taken anything that day. He later voluntarily checked himself into a rehabilitation program. Maya Bennett *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Dell Parker (student midwife) *'Treatment:' **Prenatal care Maya was at the practice for a prenatal visit with Dell. Langston Cole *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity **Electrolyte imbalance **Cerebral hemorrhage **Necrotizing enterocolitis *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (neonatal surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Langston was born at 25 weeks weighing less than two pounds. He had a cerebral hemorrhage that was exacerbating by the convulsions brought on by a severe electrolyte imbalance. He also had necrotizing enterocolitis. Addison said she could operate, but she advised the Coles that it wouldn't just be one surgery. It'd be a series of surgeries and he'd be in pain the whole time and suffering. She said it might be better just to allow him to die. They decided that they wanted the surgery, so Addison agreed to operate. In surgery, she saw that there weren't clear margins, so she had to close without removing any part of his bowel. She went back to the Coles and gave them the news. Addison said that because of the situation, she wouldn't continue to work on Langston. Faced with the reality that he was going to die, the Coles agreed to stop care. They turned off the machines and were allowed to hold him until he died. Music "Dog Stars" - Kaiser Cartel "Bridal Chorus from 'Lohengrin'" - Richard Wagner "(I've Got) Beginner's Luck" - Ella Fitzgerald Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 7.59 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills PP3x15-1.jpg PP3x15-2.jpg PP3x15-3.jpg PP3x15-4.jpg PP3x15-5.jpg PP3x15-6.jpg PP3x15-7.jpg PP3x15-8.jpg PP3x15-9.jpg PP3x15-10.jpg PP3x15-11.jpg PP3x15-12.jpg PP3x15-13.jpg PP3x15-14.jpg PP3x15-15.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S3 Episodes